


Try as I may, I could never explain

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Notting Hill AU, Robron Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: My attempt at day three of Robron week.





	Try as I may, I could never explain

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at day three of Robron week.

Robert looked up as the bell jingled as a customer walked in. One of his regulars so he carried on placing books on the shelf in front of him. She’d be ages browsing before she’d need his assistance and he’d been trying to get these books out all morning but one thing and another had kept him from it.

After a few minutes he hears the bell again and shrugs to himself, thinking that she’s gone again. He’s used to it. Some of his customers come in to browse every day without buying. It had always been that way, in fact his Mum had encouraged it back in the day, wanting everyone to come and go as they pleased.

Robert loved the shop, it was his link to his Mum. She’d taken it over not long after losing her job at the library and he could remember spending time there after school, sitting on the counter, chatting to customers. It was an odd place for a bookshop, a tiny village, but somehow she’d always made it work.

After she’d died his dad had kept it purely for the income, getting in a manager and eventually selling it not long before he died. Robert could remember the grief he’d felt when he’d found out from Victoria on one of the rare occasions that he’d called her. It had almost felt like losing her all over again.

He’d always vowed not to come back, but here he was, failed career in agricultural sales behind him courtesy of his divorce. Coming back to the village he’d made it his mission to buy back the shop and resurrect it to its former glory.

Now it was all his he’d seen the attraction of people coming in and out, chatting about their day. He’d also learnt that if they felt welcome and not pressured then they would in the end buy more.

“Daydreaming again lad?”

“Morning Doug.” He puts the last of the books on the shelf and turns to face the older man. In the beginning he’d annoyed Robert no end with his constant chatter about anything and everything, but now he liked the company. “You’re early.”

“Aye well, it’s not the weather for the allotment and Diane said I was getting under her feet so I thought I’d come in, see if I can’t make a start of organising the stock room a bit better.”

“Right, well, why don’t we have a cuppa first and then I’ll help you make a start. It’s been quiet so we should get on alright I’d say.”

“I’ll make the tea, looks like you’ve a customer.” Robert peers round the corner and sees a dark haired man looking at the cookery books.

“I’d go for this one if it were me.” He tells him, plucking a different book from the shelf.

“Oh?” He can’t help staring at the man in front of him.

“Yeah. Whoever wrote that one has clearly never used a kitchen in their life.”

“You cook?”

“I try. Not much point just for me, but I can make a passable paella.” He points at the picture on the front of the book. Out of the corner of his eye he sees someone else in the shop. “Excuse me a minute. Hand it over.”

“What?” He’s seen the man before, looking round, and Doug has always been suspicious but then Doug is that way about most of their customers.

“The book you’ve got under your coat. Hand it over and I’ll ring it up for you.” He can’t help but see the dark haired man watching the two of them.

“And if I don’t?”

“Well then I get to have an interesting chat with my friend PC Swirling don’t I? I promise you if I’m wrong I’ll make a full apology, or I can turn my back and you can put it back and we’ll just go about our day, hmm? Your choice.” With that he goes back to the counter, watching the small CCTV screen smiling to himself as the book is put back on the shelf and the man disappears out the door.

“Guess I better pay for this then.” His customer places the book he’d recommended on the counter.

“Budding chef?”

“No time. It’s for my Mum. She’s a fan. If she could she’d probably adopt him.” He gestures at the latest celebrity chef on the cover.”

“Mothers eh? My step Mum pretty much adopted my last boyfriend, preferred him to me most likely.” Now why had he said that. “Not that...you don’t need to...sorry.”

“Like you say, mothers. We’ll see if you’re right. About the book.”

“Trust me, I am.” He can’t help but smile as the man rolls his eyes, then he stiffens when he sees his potential shoplifter creep back in.

“Excuse me? Can I have your autograph?” Robert’s confused but the man in front of him gives a good natured smile and takes the scrap of paper that’s being held out to him.

“There you go.”

“What’s it say then?”

“Well that’s my name, and below is just a reminder not to steal.” Robert can’t help chuckling as they watch him leave. Robert carries on placing the book into the smart and precise paper bags he’d had printed up when the plastic bag charge had come in. He makes a decision and places the book that the man had originally been looking at in beside it.

“Take that too, you can see just how right I was. Or use it as a doorstop, whichever works.”

“Cheers. Bye then.” With that he’s gone and Robert’s cursing that he’d not said more.

“Tea’s up.” Doug startles him, placing a mug in front of him. “What’s up?”

“Someone just asked him for an autograph.” He nods his head towards the man who’s standing outside still on his phone. “Weird.”

“Not really. Don’t you recognise him?” Robert shakes his head. “You need to get your head out of your books lad, that was that film star, oh what’s his name…Aaron, Aaron Dingle. He was in that big film last summer. I remember Gabby wanting to go but Laurel wouldn’t let her. On about it for months she was. You must’ve heard of him.”

“No. I don’t watch many films Doug. Besides I had other things on my mind last summer if you remember.” Finalising his divorce had been a relief but it had dragged on for months once Chrissie finally signed the papers.

“Aye, well, suppose you did. Wonder what he was doing in a place like this.”

“Well thanks for the ringing endorsement Doug.” He checks his watch. “Shall I go on the lunch run today then? Your usual cheese and pickle, or will you go mad and dabble with a ham and mustard?”

“I’ll stick with what I know thank you. Oh and I’ll try one of them smoothies, Gabby tells me they’re good for you.”

“Right you are. Bit of adventure never hurt anyone did it?”

The queue at the cafe is long enough that he has time to start thinking about the next promotion he wants to try. They tick over nicely enough but it never hurts to try new things. Anything to keep up with the online retailers he supposes. There’s nothing like browsing for books he thinks, never could get on with just clicking, not for books. Books were special.

He’s still thinking as he walks back to the shop, strawberry and mango smoothie clutched in his hand. The next thing he knows he’s walked straight into someone and the whole thing is dripping down their clothes. He drags his gaze up and is mortified to see that it’s Aaron Dingle.

“Oh God. I’m so sorry! I didn’t…I was miles away.”

“Pity you weren’t, then I wouldn’t be smelling like a fruit bowl.” His eyes are full of mischief though when Robert looks and offers promises about paying for the damage. “They’re old clothes, don’t worry about it.”

“But they must cost a fortune with who you are, let me at least pay for the dry cleaning or whatever.”

“Oh, you know who I am then?”

“Doug…he works in the shop with me. His granddaughter is a huge fan.”

“And you’re not?”

“Oh well…I mean, I…” He stops when he sees him smiling.

“I’m just messin’. Look it’s fine, I just need to get my car.”

“I live literally round the corner…you could dry off while you wait. It’s the least I can do.” He chides himself about being too obvious, but he can’t help it. The man is gorgeous. Not that he’d ever stand a chance with the man would he?

“When you say round the corner?” Robert points to the end of the street. “Oh, right. Lead the way then.”

All Robert can think as they head down the street is he hopes Gerry has gone out. He has a soft spot for his flatmate. He’d kind of come as part of his divorce settlement in a way. He’d been friends with Chrissie’s son Lachlan, but when everything had kicked off he’d been caught in the middle, left with no one. Robert knew how that could feel and when Gerry had turned with nowhere to go he’d let him stay. A year or so later he was still there.

Robert liked him, he did, but Gerry was an acquired taste, especially on first meetings. He might only have a few minutes to talk to Aaron, he didn’t want that wasted having to apologise for Gerry’s unfortunate habit of putting his foot in it.

As soon as he opens the door and can’t hear music he’s relieved, he must be out. He’d left his mark though, shoes kicked off in the hallway, coat thrown over the stairs and he could only imagine the state of the kitchen.

“Bathroom’s at the top of the stairs on the left. If you need a spare jumper I can probably find one.”

“Cheers, this’ll do. I’ll just dry it off.” He disappears upstairs. Robert doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do, does he wait here and look suspicious or like an idiot, or does he go into another room and come off as rude.

Before he can decide Aaron is back, t-shirt looking drier but still a mess.

“My car will be another few minutes.”

“Can I make you a cuppa while you wait? Oh, hang on, you probably don’t drink tea.” He wanders through to the kitchen and looks in the fridge. “Um, I have…literally nothing because my flatmate is an idiot who didn’t go shopping when he said. I can offer Yorkshire’s finest tap water?”

“Honestly, it’s fine. I’ll just wait outside. Thanks and that.”

“It’s been great. Weird, but…great.”

“Right, well, bye then.” He hesitates then pecks Robert on the cheek. He just stands there not knowing what to do

“Smooth Robert, real smooth.” He says as soon as the front door is closed. Immediately there’s a knock and he opens it to see Aaron.

“I forgot the books.” He says coming in and closing the door behind him.

Before he can hand them over he hears the sound of Gerry’s key in the lock.

“That’s my flatmate. Can I just…apologise in advance for him.” Aaron chuckles but Robert wants the ground to open up.

“Alright Robbo!”

“Gerry.”

“I could eat a horse! Let me get some food and I’ll fill you in on Tip’s latest trick. I think there’s something wrong with her though, she couldn’t stop going today. It was…”

“Yes thank you Gerry! I get the picture.” When he’s gone Robert just buries his face in his hands.

“Might be best to keep this to ourselves.” Aaron tells him.

“It’s ok if I tell myself it happened sometimes though, right?” Aaron chuckles.

“Bye then.” His gaze lingers a little longer than it should, or is it Robert’s imagination, and then he’s gone.

“There’s somethin’ wrong with this jam.” When Robert looks Gerry is leaning against the stairs with a spoon in his mouth.

“It’s pickle.”

“Ah, that’d be it. You’re home early.”

“Er, yeah.”

“Movie night?” He wants to laugh at the eagerness on his face, but he nods. “Cool! I want to see that one with that blonde. She’s well fit.”

“Set it up. I just need to call Doug.” He’s just realised he’s left the poor man with no lunch, alone in the shop. Thankfully he accepts his lie about feeling ill and promises to lock up. Settling himself in front of the TV trying not to be disgusted by Gerry single-handedly eating a jar of pickle that is probably out of date, he tells himself he’s going to wake up any minute because the day has been a dream, it has to have been.

*****

A few days later he’s back in the shop, dealing with Doug fussing about him being well enough, trying to deal with customers who know the colour of a book but not the title or author, or even the genre. Some days he thinks about selling up to escape it, but he never does. He loves it really.

“So, the cover is blue, and there’s a woman on the front.” He smiles because this is someone he knows and Pearl is notorious for never knowing titles. Today though she’s getting on his last nerve.

“It might be a man.”

“Right, and you’ve no idea what it’s about? Is it a TV tie-in?”

“No. Oh but the character’s name is the same as that girl off the telly, you know, in that police drama.”

“Doug!” He yells, making the customer jump. “Don’t worry, Doug will solve the riddle. He’ll know exactly what you mean.” He lowers his voice as he passes him. “I can’t do it, I don’t have your patience.”

He takes himself off into the stock room and pulls out his phone, answering the message he’d got from his sister that morning. He switches to facebook and stops, the screen filled with a picture of Aaron. It’s some kind of movie trailer and he watches transfixed. It’s some kind of horror film by the looks of it, not something he’d watch himself if he’s honest. He can’t help watching this though, can’t take his eyes off Aaron.

He’d spent the previous two nights watching all of his films, most of them similar to this one and he’d only watched because it was Aaron. The one Gerry had picked that first night had him as the star and when Gerry finally called it a night he’d watched two more, which might explain why he was so tired.

The day drags by and by the time he gets home he’s ready for his bed. Instead he finds Gerry dressed in a cowboy outfit. His cowboy outfit, in fact. An old fancy dress outfit he’d never thrown away.

“Explain.”

“The washer…it’s broken, and I had a rummage in your wardrobe. This looked cool.”

He bends down and looks at the washing machine. “Gerry, did you do some washing this morning?”

“You said I should change the bedding.”

“Yeah…how stupid of me. I didn’t mean put the duvet, the sheets and ALL the pillows in there. Together.” He stands up. “I’ll call someone tomorrow. Any messages today?”

“Yup.”

“Did you write them down?”

“Oh, you wanted me to?”

“It’d help.”

“Your Gran rang, said she didn’t want to bother you at work…and…that’s it.”

“Right, thanks. You goin’ out?” He flicks the kettle on, idly glancing out at the garden, deciding he really needed to do something with it this summer.

“And some bloke called Aaron. Said to call him at that fancy hotel in Hotten. Right weird it was, said to give another name. Someone’s getting lucky.”

“Which was?” He couldn’t believe it. He half expected Gerry to laugh and tell him it was a joke but he didn’t. “The other name Gerry.”

“I can’t remember everything. I’ve got all these plates spinning.”

“One of these days Gerry I swear.” He grabs his phone, looking up the most expensive hotel in Hotten trying to work out where Aaron could be staying. He tries to first one while Gerry hoists himself up on the counter, munching on a sandwich. He’s not even going to ask what’s in it. “Hello, I wonder if you can help. I’m a friend of Aaron Dingle’s, and well he called me earlier but my idiot of a flatmate didn’t take the name of the hotel.”

“Yes sir.”

“Well if he is staying with you, could you put me through?”

“I’m afraid not sir.”

“Oh right, yes he said to give another name. Something else that didn’t get written down.”

“Then I’m sorry but…”

“Try Rocky.” Gerry mutters. “He might’ve said something like that. I remember because it’s a cool name. Do you think I should change mine? Gerry’s alright but…” Robert clamps his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

“What about Rocky.”

“I’ll put you through. What name sir?”

“Oh God.” He says when he’s given it. “Gerry, go somewhere else.”

“Where?”

“I don’t care, just go.” He finds himself straightening his spine, fiddling with his shirt as he waits and then he hears his voice.

“You found me then? Took your time. Three days, I thought I’d got it wrong.”

“Yeah, for future reference my flatmate is an idiot who cannot be trusted to relay messages.” Aaron chuckles. “I, er…I could come over.”

“It’s a bit…I’m pretty busy but…three o’clock?”

“Three it is.” He hears voices and then the line goes dead. “Oh God, what’ve I done.”

He thinks about not going but he finds himself getting ready, his best shirt, thankfully rescued from another of Gerry’s washing adventures, and his hair just so. He can’t help looking Aaron up although he doesn’t find much. He finds loads of articles about him coming out, full of gossip, and the sheer amount of photos that a search brings up shows him just how much interest there is in him.

He swallows heavily as he looks up at the hotel in front of him. Once upon a time he would’ve walked in there full of confidence. Back when he was with Chrissie they’d often come to places like this, but that was all gone now, and so was a fair chunk of his confidence and swagger.

He heads straight for the lift, one other man next to him. When they reach the second floor the other man follows him, all the way until he gets to Aaron’s room.

“You’re here too, huh?”

“Yep.” This isn’t odd at all he thinks to himself.

“Come in, come in. Here, take these. I’m Leyla, we’re running a bit late.” She hands them a glossy folder with the name of the film on. “So what did you think of it? The film.”

“Oh fantastic.” The man next to him gushes and then she turns to him.

“Yes, top notch. Oscar worthy I expect.” He stutters out but she looks pleased enough.

“Which publication did you say you were from?”

“Oh…um, The Bookworm.” It’s a dream. He’s dreaming. He has to stop eating cheese, or whatever. “I think he’s expecting me. Robert Sugden.”

“Right. Come in then.” He follows her, smoothing down his shirt one last time. When he gets inside he sees Aaron standing by the window, black shirt and trousers fitting perfectly, and then he stops himself staring. “You’ve got five minutes.”

“Hi.”

“Sorry…you know, for not ringing earlier. Gerry’s harmless but he can’t be trusted with…well anything.”

“My fault. The name thing. Stops the press you know? I always use a character from my favourite films. I…” He stops as the door opens and an older man walks in, introducing himself as Frank, Leyla’s boss.

“You’re from…The Bookworm?” Aaron almost chokes beside him and he struggles to keep a straight face.

“Um, yes.” He flicks his gaze to Aaron who looks entirely too amused.

“I’ve never heard of that particular publication.”

“Oh really? We’re big fans of Mr Dingle you know.” He feels like he’s in some kind of farce sketch but he finds he’s enjoying himself more than he has for ages. “I’d say we’re small but very keen. Very keen indeed.”

“Right well, carry on, I’ll be right back.” He stands there almost expectantly and Robert realises he needs to come up with a question.

“So, um, have you bought any good books lately?” He hears the man leave and lets out a sigh. “I’m sorry…I didn’t…they just gave me this folder and…I wasn’t sure…”

“No it’s my fault. These things go on and on.” He starts to move closer but the door opens and Frank reappears. “I think I can manage alone you know. I’m not going to say anything out of place.”

“You know how it is.”

“Yes, and I pay you, so clear off for a bit, yeah?”

“You’re busy, I should go.” Robert tells him when they’re alone. This was a mistake, he should’ve known.

“You could, or you could hang around. I’m almost done.”

“Stuff like this doesn’t happen to me…maybe in my dreams. No actually, not even then.”

“And if you did? Dream it I mean. What would we do next?”

“Are you busy tonight?”

“Yes. Some award show.” He screws his face up, obviously not keen.

“Oh.”

“Sorry.” The door opens again and Frank tells him his time is up.

“Just a couple more questions, if I may. What did you think of the last book you read?”

“What was yours?” He’s smirking now.

“Games of thrones. Again. You didn’t answer.”

“I read two actually. One of them definitely had promise.” The accompanying smirk has Robert cursing his luck that his one and only chance with Aaron has gone because of some stupid awards. He can’t say any more because Frank is ushering him out of the room towards Leyla.

“Right, shall we get you to the next one?”

“Next one?”

“The other stars of the film.” He can’t think of anything to get himself out of it so he dumbly follows her.

Twenty excruciating minutes later he’s almost proud of his performance. He’s sure all of the actors thought he was a complete lunatic but it’s the most fun he’s had in ages. As he’s getting into the lift Leyla grabs his arm.

“One minute. Mr Dingle would like another word.”

They’re alone again and Aaron’s lounging on the sofa, feet up on the table, pulling at his shirt collar. “I am free tonight.”

“Oh? What about the awards?”

“If I never attend another of those things it’ll be too soon. So…I’m all yours, if you like.”

“Sure…wait…God I’m an idiot. It’s my sister’s birthday. I’m meant to be having dinner.”

“Oh, well ok.”

“Hold on, I can get out of it. Buy her a ridiculously expensive present or something.”

“No I meant…I’ll be your date.”

“You want to come to my little sister’s birthday dinner?” He can’t actually believe this is his life now.

“If that’s what it takes.”

“Right, well, my friend Jimmy is cooking and he’s frankly a bit daft, but if you can put up with that. I’ve got to help though because Nicola is on strike. Don’t ask, it’s complicated.”

“Ok.” There’s a slight smile on his face and Robert can’t help but return it. “Here’s my number, text me the address and I’ll meet you there. Wouldn’t want to cause your friends any extra marital strife would we?”

*****

“You’ve got a date?”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised.” He closes the oven door and wipes a hand over his forehead. “Can I leave you to watch the lasagne? I need to change.” He knew better than to wear his smart clothes when anywhere near Jimmy and food.

“Don’t I get a name?” Jimmy calls after him.

“No!”

He’s coming back down the stairs when the bell rings and Jimmy beats him to it. Aaron’s standing there, bottle of wine in hand and he looks amazing. All in black again but he’s changed his hair a little and he can’t help staring as he goes down the rest of the stairs.

“Come in, come in.”

“Jimmy…the food.” He signals with his eyes to get him to clear off, to Aaron’s obvious amusement. “If you burn my Mum’s lasagne recipe Vic will have your guts for garters. Hi.”

“Robert! Why is he in there unsupervised? The whole point of me getting you to help was…Oh hello.” He rolls his eyes as Nicola turned on the charm. “Wow, you’re the spit of…”

“Nicola, this is Aaron. Aaron, Nicola. We should check on Jimmy.”

He lets her go ahead, sticking close to Aaron. “I’m sure this isn’t what you expected.”

“You haven’t met my family. Don’t worry so much.” They find Jimmy in the kitchen flapping at the oven while Nicola has a hand to her forehead and is muttering under her breath.

“Jimmy, answer the door. I’ll try and rescue whatever it is you’ve done.”

Within minutes the kitchen is full of people, Doug and Diane, Victoria and Tracy. Everyone is staring at Aaron and Robert hates them all.

“You’re brilliant you know.” Vic’s the first one to speak. “Your last film, I saw it three times the first week.”

“Oh, well, thanks. Happy birthday by the way.”

“You wait until Finn hears about this. He thinks just because he went to that convention and met the bloke who played a Dalek that he’s the bee’s knees. I’ll show him.”

“Vic. We’re…”

“What he means is, we barely know each other and the press can be…nosy, so…” He just stares at him, wondering again how he got to be so lucky.

“Oh. How stupid of me. You can’t do better than my brother though, he’s pretty amazing.”

“Yeah, seems that way.” Robert feels his face heat up as Aaron looks up at him. He makes sure to give his sister a big hug as everyone goes through to the dining room.

*****

“Have you slept with him?” Typical Nicola, ambushing him as he helps Jimmy dish up.

“That is none of your business.”

“You haven’t then. The Robert Sugden I know would never keep quiet about that.”

“Why am I friends with you people again?” She just laughs at him as he carries the dishes through.

All through the meal he can see them all looking at each other, and he knows they’re trying to get each other to be the first to speak.

“So Doug tells me you’re an actor, Aaron.” Diane’s the first and he’s relieved. “Anything I would’ve seen you in?”

“Oh, well, mainly it’s horror films, thrillers and that, you know.”

“Not my thing at all pet. Oh, I don’t mean you’re not good…but I prefer something a bit quieter.”

“How much did you make from your last film?”

“Nicola!”

“I’m only asking!”

“I beg of you, please ignore her. Everyone else does.” Aaron just shakes his head, smiling, before getting to his feet.

“Do you mind…where’s the bathroom?”

“Top of the stairs, on the right.” As soon as he’s gone it feels like he’s in front of the Spanish Inquisition and the questions are coming at him from everyone.

“Before you start, I hate you all.”

“What are you doing here with Aaron Dingle?” It’s Vic of course who starts. She’s never been one for keeping quiet.

“Hoping to have a nice quiet dinner for your birthday.” That gets him a slap on the arm. “He came into the shop, and then we bumped into each other.”

“How do you ‘bump’ into Aaron Dingle.”

“Fairly easily.” He lowers his voice. “Look, I like him, ok? The last thing I need is all of you being…well you.” He loves them all dearly, he’s never really had proper friends, but it’s a bit like he’s feeding Aaron to the wolves and he can’t help but think he’ll be scared off.

Thankfully they all listen and when Aaron comes back Doug is telling everyone about his allotment. By the time the evening is over everyone is acting normally and not looking at Aaron like he has two heads.

“It’s been lovely Nicola.”

“You’re getting better at lying Robert.” She hugs him goodbye. “Don’t know what you’re doing with him Aaron, but it was nice to meet you.”

“I still can’t believe my brother is going out with a film star!” Vic gushes as she hugs Aaron goodbye. The look on his face is a picture and Robert wants to laugh.

“Right, time we were going.” He insists before Vic can ask for an autograph or something. “I’ll call you tomorrow Vic.”

Finally they get out of the front door. Mere seconds go by before they hear raised voices and he can make out his sister’s squeals among them.

“Sorry about them.”

“Why? They obviously care about you.”

“Yeah, but…they’re not used to meeting people I…well you know.”

“Can I ask…what happened to Nicola’s arm?”

“There was a fire a couple of years ago. She was caught up in it.”

“They’re good friends?”

“I’d gladly smother her sometimes and Jimmy can be a bit of an idiot, but yeah, they’re probably the nearest I’ve ever had to best friends.” They’ve made their way to the top of the village, the moon shining down on them. “So, what now? Do you…we could go back to mine.”

“Probably not a good idea.”

“No, of course.”

“What’s down there?”

“The cricket pitch and the pavilion. Local teenage hangout when I was a kid.” Aaron starts walking. “It’ll all be locked up.”

“You don’t strike me as the type to play by the rules.” He walks up and down the veranda. “What’s this then. RS for DW. Is that you?”

“I told you, this was the place to hang out. There’s another one somewhere I expect.” Aaron nods and sits on the steps. “You alright?”

“Must be nice, growing up here. It’s so quiet. I expect everyone knows everyone, looks out for them.”

“Gets a bit wearing really.” They don’t say much after that, just sit in silence, enjoying being together.

“I should go, early start tomorrow. More interviews.”

“At least they’ll be proper journalists.” He jokes, getting to his feet.

“I dunno, it made a nice change. Are you busy tomorrow night?”

“No.”

“I’ll call you. Goodnight Robert.”

He doesn’t follow him, watches him head down the hill hands stuffed into his pockets, wondering just why the mood had changed. One minute Aaron was interested and then the next he’s cold and pulling away.

*****

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Vic complains the following day when he calls in to see her at work.

“Because…it was all last minute. Besides who would’ve believed me!”

“So…”

“So, what?” He can’t help teasing her.

“After you left…”

“Victoria Sugden you big gossip!” He dodges out of the way of her wooden spoon. “We went for a walk by the pavilion.”

“Is that it?”

“He had to go. I don’t know, maybe he realised it was a waste of time. I’m hardly the kind of person he’s used to am I? I don’t have much going for me, and he’s a film star. He could have his pick of anyone.”

“Why do you do that? Put yourself down?”

“It’s the truth! Maybe it’s too much to expect, being happy, after everything with Chrissie.”

“Don’t say that! You deserve to be happy.”

“Maybe. It’s not going to go anywhere anyhow.”

“You don’t know that. Are you seeing him again?”

“He said he’d call.” He shrugs. In the past he’d said the same thing himself, a lot, and rarely had he actually called, so he wasn’t getting his hopes up. It was probably for the best.

*****

“So what happened?” Aaron asks him as they’re walking towards his hotel from the restaurant. “With DW?”

“Donna. We were kids, it fizzled out. I’m, er…not really the best when it comes to relationships. I’m surprised Nicola didn’t fill you in.”

“She’s your friend.”

“That’s never stopped her. Usually can’t wait to tell people that she was my first!”

“You and Nicola?” He can tell Aaron’s holding in a laugh.

“I was…everyone else had…shut up.” He mumbles as Aaron finally lets himself laugh. “I’m not exactly a catch as they say. Even less so back then.”

“Why do you do that? Put yourself down?”

“Habit I suppose. You’re not the first person to ask that today.” He sighs. "You’re probably wondering what you’re doing with me.”

“What am I doing with you?” He stops outside the hotel, ignoring the people wandering past and staring.

“You tell me.”

“Do you want to come up?”

“Do you want me to?”

“There are a lot of reasons why I shouldn’t. Do you want to though?” He nods. “Give me five minutes yeah?”

The time seems to move so slowly as he waits and the journey to Aaron’s room seems endless but then he’s knocking on the door, letting out a deep breath, a smile appearing on his face as it opens.

“Hi.” He can’t help but lean in towards him, but Aaron keeps looking back over his shoulder nervously. “I…I need you to go.”

“What? Why?”

“Because…my boyfriend  who was supposed to be in France has just turned up.”

“Boyfriend?” He should’ve known nothing would be simple, but he’d not expected this.

“Who is it?” Robert steps back at the new voice and looks up as a man comes to stand right behind Aaron, hand on his shoulder.

“Room service.” Robert stutters out at Aaron’s wide eyed gaze.

“Rather casual aren’t you?”

“Dress down Wednesday’s mate. It’s a new thing they’re trying.” He should go into amateur dramatics he thought to himself out of nowhere.

“Could you get me some iced water, with a slice of lemon. Just one slice, not two like they usually do.” Aaron’s just standing there not saying anything and Robert wants to shake him or something. “You want anything Aaron? I’ve surprised him. Nice surprise, right?”

“Of course.”

“He’s lying. He hates surprises.” With that he wanders off and Robert turns back to Aaron.

“Sorry. I don’t know what to say.”

“I think goodbye would be best, don’t you?” He leaves him standing there and walks away.

*****

“I’m getting the feeling all isn’t well with my mate Robbo.” Gerry sprawls himself on the chair opposite him. It’s two days since he saw Aaron and he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him.

“Perceptive aren’t you?”

“I’m good at advice you know. You could tell me.”

“You’re really not Gerry.” It can’t hurt though, can it. It might give him a laugh if nothing else. “There’s this bloke.”

“Good start. About time!”

“He’s got a boyfriend though, but now I’ve spent time with him it’s like I want more, and I can’t have it.”

“A conundrum if ever there was one.”

“So…your advice?”

“Oh…you’ve usually walked off by now.” It makes him laugh at least.

“Well thanks for trying, eh?”

*****

The weeks go by, broken up by his friend’s ridiculous attempts to set him up on dates to get over his hopelessly broken heart as Nicola put it. He’s sure they’re all nice enough but he’s not interested.

“So you didn’t know he had a boyfriend?” Nicola asks him over coffee, when she finally pins him down long enough to talk to him. He’s become a master at avoiding their questions.

“Clearly not. Did you?” Her silence tells him everything. “Great. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I couldn’t could I? With him right there. Besides, you looked happy and it’s been a long time since you’ve looked like that.”

“Didn’t last long though did it? Maybe I’m better off.”

“Don’t say that. You’ll find someone Robert, you will.” They both stare at each other for a moment before laughing at Nicola being nice.

*****

Gerry’s making his way through the pile of tabloid newspapers he’s fond of when he gets up the next morning, a long day off stretching before him. As he’s drinking his coffee the doorbell goes.

“No, don’t worry Gerry, I’ll get it.” He opens it expecting Victoria. She’s taken to popping in with food, trying to cheer him up, but it’s not her. It’s Aaron, cap firmly on his head and sunglasses covering his eyes.

“Can I come in?” He lets him pass not saying anything. “I didn’t know where to go, there are photographers everywhere…and you have no idea what I’m talking about do you?”

“Did you see this?” Gerry wanders in, head still in the newspaper. “That actor bloke…there’s all this stuff about him and a criminal record.”

Aaron bows his head and shuffles a little and it shifts Robert from his stupor enough to steer Gerry up the stairs.

“It’s not what they’re saying. I was a kid, I ran away from home and got caught up in some stuff. It was supposed to be sealed but obviously someone got hold of it.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll blow over. Be chip paper before you know it. Come on, I’ll make some tea.” Aaron sits at the table while he checks the fridge. “Gerry!”

“You rang?” He wanders in, still reading the paper and Robert can see Aaron’s picture on the front.

“Go get some milk would you?” That makes him look up.

“Oops.” He looks at Aaron. “Hello.”

“Hi.”

He leaves, only to come back in, muttering under his breath before leaving again.

“I’m sorry…about before. Ed turning up like that. I had no idea, I thought we were over.”

“We don’t have to do this.”

“No. I do…I loved him once, at least I think I did…it’s a lonely job I’ve got and, well he was there from the start. He knows what it’s like. With anyone else, someone normal, it’s always a disaster. I did think about you when I was away.”

“Don’t.” He looks at the bunch of papers Aaron’s put on the table from his coat pocket. “Is that the film you’re doing now?”

“Yeah. I start next week. There’s so much dialogue in this one.”

“Want some help?”

“You don’t want to learn lines with me.”

“Nothing else to do until Gerry comes back with the milk and if past experience is anything to go by that could be next week.”

“He’s interesting.”

“That’s not the word I’d use, but he’s company.”

“How did you end up living with him?”

“He was my ex’s son’s best mate. When Lachlan turned into a psycho Gerry got caught up in the crossfire. Chrissie and I got divorced and then six months later Gerry shows up on my doorstep. He’s been here ever since.”

“That…sounds like something I’d be asked to star in.” Robert laughs and Aaron hands him his script. “Here, you can test me.”

It must be half an hour or so later when they stop and Aaron looks at him. “Well? How many mistakes?”

“I wasn’t counting.”

“Robert!”

*****

“Do you like the films you star in?”

“They’re alright.” He looks at him sideways. “Are you trying to tell me you think they’re crap?”

“No! I…”

“Relax. It’s fine. It’s what I’m known for, what I’m offered. So what about you? What kind of films do you like?”

“I…I read more than watch films. You should know that. I didn’t recognise you did I?”

“So what books do you like then?”

“Anything. My Mum loved to read and I suppose I got it from her. She used to like historical stuff. Austen, Bronte and that. She was partial to a bit of James Bond though…guess we share that.”

“So you’re not against the action man type then?”

“Depends what kind of action man he is.” He grins and takes another sip of his wine.

*****

“Wait. You have a body double?” He sits up on the sofa. It’s late and he and Aaron are sharing a bottle of wine on the sofa. It’s nice and he probably shouldn’t be enjoying it so much.

“Mmm. For nude shots and that. If I want.”

“Well…so do you get to choose or what?”

“Well I never have but I suppose I could, yeah. This is a weird conversation.”

“Wait though…imagine filling out your profession on forms and that.” It strikes him as hilarious and he’s probably drunk a little bit too much because he almost falls off the sofa.

“Ok, I think you need to get to bed.” Aaron hauls him up from the sofa and laughs. “Thank you, considering everything I’ve had fun today.”

“Me too. Will you be alright up there?”

“I expect so. As long as there’s a bed. What about you, down here?”

“Slept in worse places.” Aaron nods and heads upstairs. Robert slumps on the sofa, too tired to think about getting pillows and duvets.

“Robert?”

“Yes Gerry?”

“Can I say something?” He nods without opening his eyes. “He’s single, right?”

“As far as I know.” At least that’s the assumption he’d made from Aaron’s words.

“So, this would be the perfect opportunity for you to make your move…seeing as how he’s in your flat and that.”

“Goodnight Gerry.”

“Alright, if you’re not going to take my well meaning advice.”

“He’s having a hard time Gerry.”

“So…not a good time.”

“No.”

“Duly noted. Well, night then.” He closes the door behind him and Robert sighs in relief. A couple of minutes later he hears footsteps.

“Go to bed!”

“Alright then.” He sits up straight at Aaron’s voice.

“No! I thought you were Gerry. Trust me I’m elated that you’re not.”

Aaron doesn’t say anything just holds his hand out for Robert to follow him. He doesn’t stop until they’re in the bedroom, the room dark, only the moon shining through the window lights Aaron’s features. Robert can’t help himself and he leans in to kiss him, hand finding Aaron’s hair.

“Wow.” He whispers.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He kisses him again, makes himself stop overthinking.

The next morning he wakes to Aaron wrapped round him. It’s still dark outside so he stays where he is. This isn’t going to last, he knows that, so he’ll enjoy it while he can.

“What are you thinking about?” He sits up a little to look at him.

“Things like this don’t happen to me.”

“No?”

“Funnily enough not many film stars pass this way.”

“Is that right?”

“So what now?”

“Can I stay a bit longer?”

“Yeah, as long as you like.” He wanted to say forever but that was a pipe dream wasn’t it? “Breakfast?”

“Sure.”

As they reach the kitchen the doorbell rings.

“You get that, I’ll make you one of my fry ups.”

He’s not really concentrating when he opens the door and the next thing he knows he’s being barraged with questions and clicking cameras. He slams the door shut, leaning on it heavily.

“Who was it?”

“No one!”

“Well it’s obviously someone.” Aaron pushes past him and opens the door, shutting it just as quickly. “They saw you…like that?” He looks down, dressed only in his boxers and a t-shirt.

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.” He grabs his phone as Gerry stumbles down the stairs. One look at the two of them and he’s giving Robert the thumbs up and mumbling to himself. Robert’s not listening, he’s concentrating on Aaron on the phone. “It’s me. There are press everywhere…Yeah I know I said it’d be safe. I was wrong…Do you want to argue with me Leyla or do you just want to get me out of here?” With that Aaron storms back up the stairs.

“I wouldn’t go outside Gerry.”

“Why not?”

“Just trust me for once.” He follows Aaron, morning ruined and the next thing he hears is Gerry opening the door and the same shouts and cameras. He’d go back and stop him but the damage is already done. Aaron’s almost dressed when he gets to the bedroom and he doesn’t know what to say.

“What can I do?”

“Nothing. I think you’ve done enough.” He pulls his sweatshirt over his head, eyes blazing.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Your little friend did though!”

“Gerry wouldn’t do that.” He’s hastily pulling on clothes as he talks.

“So everyone guessed where I was did they? Just like that! Then you go out there in your damn underwear!”

“So did I.” Gerry’s voice carries from the doorway and Robert’s on his feet stopping Aaron in his tracks as he heads for him.

“Get out Gerry!”

“I came here because I thought it’d be safe…where I wouldn’t cause any more gossip. I’ve got a boyfriend for God’s sake!”

“You do?” He can’t keep the disappointment out of his voice at that.

“As far as they know I do yes! Hope you like publicity because now you’re going to be on the front of every paper from here to everywhere.”

“Getting worked up isn’t going to help is it?”

“Well you’re alright. Hey it might even help your business. Who wouldn’t want to buy a book from the guy who fucked Aaron Dingle?”

“Will you just calm down! Let me make a cup of tea.”

“I don’t want tea Robert. I just want to get out of here!” The doorbell goes almost immediately.

“Looks like a chauffeur to me.” Gerry merrily informs them as he eats a bowl of cereal, still in his pants.

“Make sure he buys you a drink or something. I expect he’s got the money now.”

“I’m telling you he wouldn’t! Will you just…can we talk about this. I think you’re blowing this way out of proportion.”

“There are people far worse off in the world. You wait he’ll say that soon.”

“Shut up Gerry! But yes he has a point. My sister and I, we lost our parents. She was only six. Nicola is paralysed on one side. I just think a little perspective would be good.”

“That’s the point, Robert. We live in different worlds. Our perspectives are different. I’ve had to deal with this life for years, you’ve been in it for what ten minutes? You have no idea.”

“It’ll be chip paper tomorrow. He says that too.”

“Gerry I swear to God if you don’t disappear right this second.” He waits until he’s gone. “I hate to say it, again but he’s right, this’ll blow over in a few days.”

“That’s the thing, it won’t. Every time I have a new film, or an article is written about me, this will get brought up. It’ll be forever. I’ll regret this forever.” That’s that then.

“You’re right. You should go now.” His voice is cold and he stands to one side by the door as Aaron just stares at him for a minute before he goes.

He’s not sure what he does then, but he manages to finish getting dressed, making himself coffee as Gerry sidles down the stairs again.

“Was it you?”

“I might’ve mentioned he was here to Brenda when I was getting the milk.”

“Right.” Seems he’s wrong about everything today.

*****

He doesn’t think about him every day, at least after a few months he doesn’t. He doesn’t read every article obsessively until Victoria takes his tablet away from him. He doesn’t watch the new movie on his own in the cinema on a wet Tuesday afternoon, or at least he doesn’t do it because he misses him. He tells himself that, he just doesn’t believe it.

It’s been a slow day in the shop and when Nicola calls him demanding he go to theirs right away he’s more than happy for a distraction.

“You might as well go home too Doug. I doubt we’ll do much else today and Nicola was insistent that I get over there right now.”

“You sure lad?”

“Yeah go on. Take Diane out to dinner or something.”

He locks up and walks across to Jimmy and Nicola’s enjoying the late spring sunshine.

“I was summoned.”

“We have something you want very much.” Jimmy’s at the table typing away on his laptop.

“Is it cake, or beer?”

“No.”

“Then I’m not interested.” She ignores him and points at the screen. “What’s this?”

“The number for Aaron Dingle’s agent. You told me he’d changed his number and we were talking and we’ve decided the you’ve moped around for too long. It’s time you got off your arse and did something about it.” She scribbles the number down on a piece of paper and hands it to him.

“No. I told you all, we’re done. He made it perfectly clear.”

“Yes…you’re over him. We all heard it, but you’re not and you know you’re not. So go home and call him. I’ll see you at the pub later for my birthday drinks. Don’t be late, and I expect you to have called him.”

He stares at the number for ages when he gets outside before screwing it up and throwing it away. He drags himself to the pub later that night and tries to have fun, ignoring Nicola every time she mentions Aaron.

“Right! I have an announcement.” Tracy stands up, glass in hand. “Next Thursday is the last of the pizza and Prosecco nights.” A collective murmur of sympathy goes around them. “It was a great idea, in principle.”

“Just no one wanted to eat them.” Robert couldn’t help himself.

“Right.” Clearly Tracy had started earlier than the rest of them. She slumps down in her seat and he makes a decision.

“As it’s clearly a night of announcements, I want to say something. I’ve been a bit of an arse the last few months.”

“Since you appeared half naked in the tabloids and Aaron dumped you, you mean?” Nicola sounds entirely too gleeful and he glares at her.

“I can always count on you to boost my ego can’t I Nicola? But yes, since that incident I’ve not been in the best place, but that’s about to change. It’s time to move on. So, thank you all for putting up with me. Vic, you’ve listened to me complain and only occasionally told me to get over myself. Tracy has supplied me with frankly disgusting pizza, Gerry has been there to eat said pizza instead of me and Nicola…no, I’ve got nothing.” He laughs as she slaps his arm. “I’m kidding. Anyway, thanks and that.”

“Are we done with all the sentimental tosh now?”

“Yes Nicola.”

“You know what we need now?” Tracy sways to her feet again. “Karaoke.”

“Good God no!”

He’s outvoted but not one of them can force him from his seat. He laughs along with them though as Tracy tries to belt out Beyonce.

“So,” Nicola murmurs. “It’s all over is it? You and the film star.”

“Yep.”

“And you don’t care at all?”

“I don’t…no, I don’t.” If he says it enough then one day he’ll believe it, won’t he?

“So, if you found out that he’s back in the country and filming in that abandoned industrial estate on the outskirts of Hotten, you wouldn’t be interested?”

“How do you know that? And when did you find out? Before or after you dropped his number on my desk?”

“After, I swear. One of the casual drivers did some work for a firm who was delivering up there. He might’ve mentioned it.” He looks up sharply to see a knowing look on her face. “So, not really over him then.”

*****

He’s been sat in his car for half an hour now, staring at the estate in front of him. He can see the crowd of people from the car park and lorries full of equipment parked up. He should go and not look back. He and Aaron were done, not that they were ever really anything in the first place. Whatever, it doesn’t need raking up again. Except, well he was here now. It couldn’t hurt, could it, just to see him. He gets out of the car and wanders slowly up to the security barrier.

“I’m here to see Aaron Dingle.”

“Does he know you’re coming?”

“Well, no, but we’re friends.”

“Sorry.”

He’s about to give up when the door to a nearby trailer opens and he sees him. He doesn’t look like he’s in costume, but looking around no one else seems to be so he can’t really tell. Robert just stares hoping he’ll turn and see him. Eventually he does and Robert does this weird half wave thing that he’ll regret later but it seems to work because Aaron’s striding over to them, dodging people and equipment.

“I didn’t expect you to…”

“I only found out you were here last night.”

“I was going to call but I though, under the circumstances…”

“Aaron!” He turns at the call from someone looking harassed and speaking into a headset.

“I have to…it’s the last day and there’s a lot to do.”

“I’ll go then.”

“No! We should talk…Stay, there’s tea, somewhere.” With that he’s all but pulled away, people adjusting his hair. Before Robert knows it, Leyla is in front of him.

“You can watch if you like.” He nods, because well he’s always been fascinated with stuff like this and follows her. She hands him headphones and sits him in front of a screen.

“Are you a fan of spy movies then?”

“That’s what this is?” He looks up.

“Mmhmm. Could end up rivalling James Bond.” She wanders off a little to talk to someone else and he goes back to watching.

“Why do they always try and squeeze everything into such a short time. We’ll never get this done today.” He hears and he can only assume it’s one of Aaron’s co-stars.

“I’m supposed to be in LA by the weekend so they’d better.” He hears Aaron and his heart drops a little. He’s leaving again and of course he is, why wouldn’t he, but hearing it like that makes him realise just how much he wants him still.

“Stop showing off.”

“Who was that you were talking to before? He was fit.”

“Oh, him. No one really. Just from my past.”

“Must be awkward.”

“A bit.” Robert pulls the headphones off and gets up.

“You’re going?” Leyla sounds surprised.

“Yeah. He’s busy and…well there’s nothing for me here.” He shouldn’t have come, but at least he knew now, once and for all.

*****

He’s dealing with the accounts when Doug pokes his head round the door the next morning.

“There’s someone wants a word with you.”

“Can you tell them I’m busy.” He expects it’s Vic, he’d been avoiding her calls. He’d made the mistake of telling her what he was doing the day before and she’d been calling for an update ever since.

“Well not really no.” He throws down his pen and gets up muttering about staff who do as they’re told, eyes widening when he sees Aaron standing in front of him.

“Hi.” He doesn’t answer, doesn’t get why Aaron’s here. “You just disappeared…yesterday.”

“You were busy, I didn’t want to be in the way.”

“Oh. Well how are you?”

“Brilliant, yeah. Still here, still sharing a flat with Gerry. Everything’s fantastic. Seems like you’re doing well though.”

He shrugs. “I’m leaving this afternoon and I just wanted to…” He stops as the door opens.

“Robert, love, have you got any change? I’m right out.”

“No.”

“Oh but…”

“Not now Brenda!” He all but pushes her out of the door and slams it shut. “Sorry. You were saying?”

“If…if I was staying, would you…could we…”

“You said I was no one.” Aaron looks confused. “Yesterday. Leyla gave me headphones, I heard you.”

“You heard me trying to get away from my annoying gossip of a co-star. I’m not going to tell her details about anything, let alone you.”

“Robert?” He rolls his eyes at Doug’s call. “It’s that supplier again, won’t talk to me the stubborn little thing.”

“Go on, it’s fine.” Aaron tells him. “I’ll wait.”

He manages to keep his temper while he deals with the most annoying supplier he’s ever known and goes back to Aaron, almost glad of the interruption so he can get his thoughts in order.

“So…”

“I can’t. It’s not that I don’t want to, but it…it hurt when you left before, and I don’t think I could cope if it happened again the next time things didn’t go just how they should.”

“Right. Well, that’s pretty final then, isn’t it.”

“We’re just too different. You’re this big star and I’m…me, running a tiny bookshop in an even tinier village.”

“You’re right. But, that…none of it is real. I’m just me, and I’m standing here as me, just a normal bloke, standing in front of a guy, asking him to love me.” He hesitates and then steps forward and kisses Robert’s cheek. “Bye Robert.”

*****

“So, did I do the right thing?” They’re all gathered in the cafe for the final night of Tracy’s business and he’s just finished telling them what happened with Aaron.

“Absolutely. Never trusted him. His eyes were too close together.” Tracy nudges his shoulder.

“I was summoned so I’m here.” Gerry bursts through the door, immediately reaching for a slice of pizza. “What’s going on?”

“Robert turned down Aaron Dingle.”

“You didn’t? Idiot.”

“Still it’s nice though isn’t it? Someone wanting you, to go out with you.” Vic says softly.

“It was though. He was all I’m just a man in front of you asking you to love me. It was sweet.” He looks round at them, realisation settling in. “Oh God, what have I done?”

No one speaks for a good minute and then Jimmy jumps to his feet, almost throwing his drink over Nicola.

“How fast does your car go?”

Robert’s on his feet and running out of the cafe, Gerry and Jimmy hot on his heels and he can hear Nicola calling to them as they go.

“Where’s Nicola?” He asks as Jimmy slides into the passenger seat with Victoria and Gerry giddily getting into the back.

“She’s not coming. Besides we won’t all fit.”

“Where’s your car?” Jimmy just looks at him. “Give Tracy the keys, tell her to follow. If I’m doing this, you’re all coming with me.”

They roar up the street, screeching to a halt in front of Tracy and Nicola. Robert shouts at them to follow as Jimmy throws the keys at them.

Almost immediately his phone rings and it’s Nicola barking instructions at him.

“Don’t get pulled over for speeding!”

“If I do I’ll appeal to their romantic nature. Jimmy, which way, bypass and then Connection Road?”

“There’s roadworks on the bypass, you’ll have to go the back route.”

“For God’s sake. Right.” At the top of the village he swings the car to the right before speeding away. “I’m such an idiot.”

Thankfully they’re not pulled over by the police and the traffic is light which is a miracle in itself and he screeches to a halt in front of the hotel that Aaron had stayed in before.

“Good luck!” Vic shouts as he gets out of the car.

His heart is beating like mad as he reaches the reception desk and the man behind it looks at him oddly. “Is Aaron Dingle staying here?”

“No sir.”

“Right, different name. Um, Rocky?” He shakes his head. “Jason Bourne? James Bond? Basil bloody Fawlty.”

“I’m sorry sir.”

“Right. Well thanks anyway.” He turns to walk away feeling utterly defeated.

“There was a Jon Snow staying here and I believe the gentleman in question is holding a press conference and screening at the exhibition centre before flying out this evening.”

He doesn’t even stop to say thank you before he’s running back down the steps to the car.

“Exhibition centre.”

“Left at the High Street, and down Skipdale Street, then left at the roundabout.”

“No, it’s right at the roundabout. Jimmy don’t be an idiot.” Nicola shouts over the phone.

“Shut up! I’m driving and I know the way.”

His luck runs out when they turn onto the High Street. It’s jammed with traffic and he just slumps over the steering wheel in defeat.

“I’ll sort it.” Gerry pipes up, already opening the car door and climbing out. “Excuse me! Sick person in here, let them through.”

“What is he doing?” Vic asks as Gerry wanders down the street waving at the drivers.

“I don’t know but it’s working so look as though you’re ill. Look, they’re letting you through.” He doesn’t move, it’s like he can’t. “Go!”

The last thing he sees before he turns off the High Street is Gerry waving his arms in triumph and he laughs and promises to let him eat as much disgusting food as he likes.

When he gets to the exhibition centre he has to stop and take a deep breath before going inside.

“Where is the press conference taking place?”

“Are you a reporter?”

“Yes of course. Why else would I be here?”

“I’ll need ID.” He tries not to show his panic and flashes the first card he finds in his wallet at the woman in front of him. “That’s a library card sir.”

“He’s with me.”

“And who are you?”

“Nicola King. I’m investigating how good your disabled facilities are. He’s assisting me. Now…where is the press conference?”

“Oh of course. Right through those doors. You’re rather late, it’s almost over.”

“I could kiss you Nicola.” He says as they reach the doors.

“Please don’t. That one time was more than enough.”

The room is full of people, the clicking cameras bringing back less than good memories. The room is dark, almost too dark and the lights are making Aaron look pale. He’s sat at a table with a spotlight right on him and Robert can just about make out Leyla next to him.

“Yes, Arthur. You have a question?”

“How much longer are you in the UK for?”

“About three hours.” Aaron tells him, almost mumbling.

“We should probably wrap it up there. One more question.”

“Last time you were in Britain there were pictures of you with a new man. Could you tell us what happened?”

“We’re just friends…at least I think we still are anyway.” Robert can’t help it, he puts his hand up.

“Yes. You in the pale blue shirt.” He can’t speak at first until Nicola pinches him.

“Mr Dingle…are there…could you ever be more than just friends?” Aaron looks over finally and his eyes widen and there’s a hint of a smile on his face before it disappears.

“There might’ve been once, but I’ve been told that it’s unlikely.”

“Ok that’s it then.”

“I have one more question.” Aaron shakes his head a little, still looking at him and nods at Leyla. “If it turned out that this man, this…”

“Sugden.” A reporter beside him prompts him.

“Yes, if Mr Sugden were to realise what a complete arse he’s been…could there possibly be a chance?” He looks round to see Vic, Tracy and Jimmy behind him and Nicola’s still by his side grinning, which is slightly scary if he’s honest.

“There’s a chance.”

“Well the readers of The Bookworm will be over the moon to hear that.” Now Aaron’s laughing as he whispers something to Leyla.

“Arthur, do you want to just ask your question again?”

“How much longer are you in the UK for, Aaron?” He doesn’t answer straight away, still staring at Robert out of the darkness and then there’s a little nod of his head and a smile and then Robert’s smiling.

“A very very long time.” All of a sudden there are cameras and phones in Robert’s face but he can’t take his gaze off Aaron. He can’t stop smiling. Behind him he can hear Vic’s excited squeals and Gerry announcing his arrival. He just keeps looking at Aaron.

*****

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.” He’s smiling so much as he pulls Aaron towards him for a kiss, he thinks his face will ache, and in front of him Aaron is exactly the same. It’s been six months, six wonderful months and now they’re getting married.

It’s been a whirlwind of publicity, of premieres and red carpets and he’s not sure he’ll ever get used to having his face plastered across the front of newspapers but he wouldn’t change it, because he gets to have Aaron by his side.

“You ok? Not regretting marrying a humble bookseller?”

“Not for one second.” He pulls him closer as they walk back down the aisle away from everyone. “You regretting marrying an actor who comes complete with media circus?”

“Never.”

“On to the party then?” He pulls him around the corner of the village hall away from prying eyes. They’d managed to make this a private day, no photographers or reporters but even so he wasn’t taking any chances.

“If you like. Or, we could just go home.”

“Keep talking.” Aaron’s hands are on his back under his jacket, gently stroking his back.

“This is a very nice suit you’re wearing, but I’m pretty sure you’d look better out of it.”

“You have the best ideas, Mr Dingle. Whatever would I do without you?”

 


End file.
